Kratae
Path of Kratae – The Fearless Ones Kratae: A mysterious figure reduced to rumor. He is the God of ________. It is said that any who follow this path may know no evil, for the dead walk at your side... the creepers blow up before you... and the undead shall remain dead. Any ancient texts about him have fallen into complete disrepair, unfortunately.... so it is unknown what his true purpose is... Lore Being an acolyte of Kratae is a long path that leads to eternal joy. Kratae doesn't care where you build. Most of his building materials are easily obtainable. Just play Minecraft as normal until you want to start tackling this path. His followers have no distinct features. *Texture Pack: It is recommended that you use one of Gendoku's texture packs Level 1 – Acolyte #'Shrine to Kratae:' Build the shrine out of Cobblestone or Stone Slabs only....... Follow the shrine directions precisely.... if you can't finish it at the present time, complete it before creating your monument to Kratae at the end. #'Kratae''s Warborn: As an acolyte, craft a set of iron armor... you must also have an iron sword/axe and one bow / 64 arrows maximum with you at all times. Level 2 – Sentry Trust-building #'The Watchful Eye:' Build a 16-blocks tall tower on the roof of your temple.... this is your watchtower and your warning system.... Kratae does not care how the tower looks... finish this before the monument if you can't presently. #'Outposts:' Build an outpost in all your mines, in the Nether, and anywhere you place a bed for the night. Outposts can be any building however, one must be built where you sleep, in the mines as a rest stop, and in the Nether as a Nether storage stop. Level 3 – Legion Preparement #'The Destroyer:' Hunt down and destroy 51 Pigmen, Blazes, and Ghasts. sacrifice their remains into your lava pit in the temple. Kratae is pleased.... #'Kratae's Armour:' Now, you must dress like the soldiers of Kratae's Legions. Craft yourself a Diamond Chestplate, Diamond Leggings, and Diamond Boots. #'Untouched:' Kratae's Shrine is to remain undamaged unless you are rebuilding a wall damaged by creepers / endermen. If the walls are damaged.... Kratae demands you restart your pledge to his service.... Level 4 – Praetorian Guard #'Praetorian Guard:' The last piece of your armor is to be forged out of leather for no one is to know your identity.... Kratae will know who you are.... #'Announcement:' The final task of Kratae is to build a one block thick, 8 block high, and 12 blocks long monument to Kratae for inducting you in his life. Optional Challenge: If you are playing this path in an SMP Server, play it to it's full, secretive, and creepy potential: Never speak in full sentences, you are forbidden to speak of your god or of your challenges, you may not tell someone your name, and should wear a helmet at all times to keep your face covered. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Great Mystery